Heero's new weakness
by Fearless Shadow
Summary: A new girl arrives at Relena's pacifist school. Who is she? Why is she acting wierd around Heero? We all know Heero's old weakness was Relena, but this girl, she's different, very different. PLEASE read and review! ~## Yay! Chapter 9 now in!!!! ##~
1. The arrivel of 'the girl'

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did. yadda yadda ya.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to our school Miss Hera Matiko. I hope that you like it very much here. Welcomed Relena Peacecraft, head of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Here are the keys to your bedroom. I hope that you find it very comfortable."  
  
"Thank you for everything Miss Peacecraft." Said Hera, thought still unsmiling.  
  
"Please, call me Relena."  
  
"Er. Miss Relena then."  
  
Relena smiled. Hera began walking towards the door, but it opened and a dark figure with chocolate brown hair came in. It was Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot 01. As Hera was walking out, she glanced over at Heero.  
  
"Oh Heero." She said quietly, shaking her head almost wistfully and quickly  
  
disappeared to find her bedroom.  
  
Heero turned to face the now closed door, a frown on his face. He actually  
  
looked confused for a change.  
  
'How did she know my name?' he thought.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Heero.  
  
"She's new," the eighteen-year-old diplomat replied, "her name is Hera  
  
Matiko."  
  
Heero sighed still very confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Hera walked into her room with all the gracefulness and stability of a cat.  
  
Her footsteps were practically inaudible, and she seemed very alert and  
  
aware of her surroundings.  
  
She unpacked her meagre amount of luggage, consisting only of a lap top  
  
computer, printer, scanner, some other mechanical bits and pieces, and a  
  
first aid kit.  
  
She didn't find much use for clothes like most girls. She considered them as a waste of money. Only to be bought if really needed, or for special occasions.  
  
She set up the laptop, and hacked into Heero's files.  
  
His name was down as Duo Maxwell on the profile. Hera now understood why Heero acted shocked when she said his name before she left Relena's office.  
  
She also knew that Duo Maxwell was the name of the Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
She closed Heero's file, and immediately another image of a young man, around 18 appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey Tori." Said Hera in monotone.  
  
"The names Tori, Tori Shengtu." Making fun of Hera, as she usually changed her name, the same amount of times as someone changed their clothes. of course, he also knew that it was for her safety after all, but it was fun anyway.  
  
"Knock it off, that's not funny. I haven't changed my name this time, just my surname. It's Matiko now."  
  
"Well I suppose it doesn't sound that bad."  
  
"Anyway, Heero's changed his name to Duo Maxwell in the school files."  
  
"Isn't he that pilot of.. Deathscythe wasn't it? And you just can't resist hacking can you?"  
  
"Oh, get lost."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. I am still watching Relena by the way. You know, to see if anything bad or unexpected happens to her." He said sarcastically. He didn't mean it to come our like that, but he couldn't stand how his dearest friend could be so obsessed about Relena, when she was already head over heals over Heero.  
  
"Oh, good, could you please check now and again on Heero to please?" Missing the sarcasm anyway.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll let you know if anything comes up. But what about you? Are you OK?  
  
"I can look after myself Tori. Dr. J can't find me here."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
Hera was in class, and was reading her essay on what she thought about the battles between OZ, and the Gundam Pilots. Heero was sitting in the far corner, in the darkness, with his eyes closed, and listening to Hera.  
  
'She's.. She's different somehow' he thought.  
  
Hera - encouraged by the audience's reaction to her essay - raised her voice  
  
a little to finish reading it.  
  
'The Gundam Pilots wouldn't be fighting if they had no reason to do so. They wouldn't have gone through years of vigorous training for nothing. But we, the Romafeller, and OZ, just will not stop for a few moments to listen to what they have to say, and what they are trying to accomplish with every battle.  
  
It's unfair for them to keep on fighting this way until they get them selves killed.  
  
These organisations clearly have to protect themselves, but in such a destructive, and violent way?  
  
They could just try and talk it over with the Pilots. Is that so hard to do? They Gundam Pilots are just too blinded by their missions to realise their faults, and OZ and Romafeller have such big ego's, that they will not admit themselves wrong either.  
  
These two organisations just can't seam to understand that the pilots are just trying to protect their colonies, but in the struggle, it turns into a war.  
  
The white fang isn't helping either. They think that the people of Earth, was the reason why the war began, because they are so strong, but if we weren't strong then we couldn't have built the so-called 'weak' colonies. While, still, the people of Earth, people as strong as us, still remain to live in the colonies. So what's the point of their argument?  
  
I believe that everything happens for a reason, but the white Fang are just ridiculous.  
  
They have no purpose.  
  
The Gundam Pilots will protect the Earth. I'm sure of it. The White Fang are  
  
fighting a losing battle, which will be - and is - a waste of time, lives  
  
and resources. I leave you with one repeated question,  
  
Why does humanity fight?  
  
Thank you for listening." Hera picked up her notes and started walking back  
  
towards her seat.  
  
Relena just sat there with her mouth open. So did many of the others. The  
  
room burst into applause soon after - once everyone had had a chance to  
  
overcome their amazement.  
  
"Well, that was... That was excellent Hera! Well done!" Said Relena, awe  
  
evident in her voice.  
  
Heero was also amazed. How could this girl be sure that we will protect Earth, and not our individual colonies instead?  
  
There's something not right here.  
  
He looked over at her. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be smiling slightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero walked back slowly to his room, hacked into his school file, and was astonished to find that someone else had some how also hacked into them, and left a short note:  
  
'I know who you are Heero Yuy. Be careful, someone else in school also knows your real identity. Be careful, please, be very careful.'  
  
He tried to find the signature pattern of who had hacked into his file. No luck.  
  
'Damn, they must have erased their path' he thought.  
  
'Damn'  
  
~  
  
So, what did you think? You'll find out about the Hera/Dr.J thing.. Soon shall we say????? Please tell me what you think.. K? ;-) 


	2. The not so great battle.

Part 2  
  
It was Saturday morning. Hera was going to see Tori, which meant that she needed her gun. Seeing Tori was always a dangerous mission to her. Something bad nearly always happened. Especially where she was going. Tori had warned her that there might be high security in the area.  
  
She decided to go to the balcony on her floor first to finish her toast, only to find Heero, leaning against the wooded bar.  
  
He turned around to see who had arrived at this time in the morning.  
  
'Hera' he said in monotone.  
  
'Hn…'  
  
'That was some essay. I've never heard anything like it.'  
  
She smiled slightly. She didn't think that he was the type for small talk. He usually always got to the point. Oh well, might as well play along for a while.  
  
'Thank you, Duo.' They just stood there for a few seconds. (A/N: Not that you wanted to know or anything, but 'Duo' was meant to be in italics.)  
  
'You know who I am don't you?' He suddenly exclaimed as he got his gun out and held it an inch away from her heart.  
  
She stood there, trying not to express how unexpected she thought this whole meeting with Heero was, and the fact that he was pointing a gun at her chest.  
  
'I'm not afraid of death, life is cheap, especially mine, and I'm not scared of you either, Heero Yuy.'  
  
Heero's eyes pierced through her. She closed her eyes, startled at the effect he had on her, then opened them again a few moments later.  
  
'Go ahead, kill me.'  
  
He lowered his gun.  
  
'I mustn't be your weakness Heero.'  
  
She abruptly got her gun out and pointed it straight at him.  
  
Heero stepped back, and couldn't help but notice how still she was holding the gun.  
  
She put it down, walked over to the bar, and stood perfectly balanced on it.  
  
'I'm not good for you Heero. I'm too dangerous. Please leave me alone. It's for your own good.' With that, she jumped off the bar and landed perfectly on the ground, and ran out of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
* * *  
  
'I don't know if he suspects anything Tori for the last time!….. Anyway, anything new happening?'  
  
'Don't change the subject Hera.'  
  
' Yes Sir!' She said sarcastically.  
  
'I do know that he mustn't find out who I am, but I haven't seen him in such a long time….' Tears started streaming down her face. Tori gave her some tissues and embraced her in his arms, stroking her dark brown hair.  
  
'Shhh. It'll be OK!'  
  
Just then the computer on Tori's desk started bleeping.  
  
Hera rushed over to it, trying to wipe away the tears, and tried to find out what the problem was.  
  
'Oh god! Relena's in trouble!  
  
Quick, we have to go Tori. NOW!'  
  
  
  
She grabbed her gun and rushed out of the door, and together they headed for the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived about half an hour later and headed straight for the main hall. Relena was lying on the floor, blood every where, and eight-OZ soldiers standing next to her. The soldiers finally noticed them about a few minutes later. Tori and Hera were both so baffled with present scene that they just stood there.  
  
The OZ soldiers started running towards them, and the fight began. Hera thought that there was hardly any chance that they could win with just two of them against eight!  
  
Four of them headed for Tori and two went for Hera, while the other two remained positioned with Relena. The first soldier Hera had to face managed to give her a good punch in the jaw, it started bleeding, but she finally managed to get the guy on the floor in the end.  
  
When she had finally succeeded to get past them both, she headed for the two next to Relena… Meanwhile, Tori were having a very hard time fighting the other four soldiers.  
  
Heero, who was in the kitchens, heard noises and decided to check it out.  
  
He saw Tori, and joined him in fighting the still remaining four soldiers.  
  
Hera had got one of the soldiers down, but had broken her arm in the process.  
  
She stood in front of the unconscious Relena trying to protect her. The soldier got a knife out of his pocket…  
  
'Heero!' Yelled Tori, still trying to fight the last two soldiers.  
  
'Behind you!…. HERAAAA!' Yelled Tori.  
  
But they were too late, the guy managed to stab the left side of her chest. She fell to the floor immediately.  
  
Heero came to the rescue a bit too late, but never the less, started fighting the soldier.  
  
While he was doing so, Hera was trying - in vain - to take the 3-inch knife  
  
out of her chest. With all the strength she could muster she clawed at it  
  
angrily. Finally she managed to get the knife out, and quickly stabbed the  
  
soldier. He lay dead on the floor.  
  
Hera fell to her knees and crawled over to Relena to see if she was OK.  
  
Seeing that she was, Hera let out a happy satisfied sigh, and fell to the  
  
floor unconscious.  
  
The last thing she remembered was Heero and Tori above her, saying her name,  
  
trying to wake her up from the deep, deep sleep she was in…  
  
  
  
Ok, so tell me, have I totally failed at trying to write an action part to this fic? Suggestions more than welcome. Review! Please review! -Fearless 


	3. 1 week? That long? Oh man!!!!

Chapter 3  
  
Hera regained consciousness after three days, and awoke to find herself in a dark, cold hospital room. She pulled the covers up a bit more so that her chest wouldn't feel so cold and empty.  
  
It was dark. Too dark for her liking .. She decided she should just get straight back to sleep and then she might wake up from this horrible nightmare.  
  
Three hours later, she awoke, only to find Heero and Tori fighting outside the door. She tried to open her eyes, but found she was too weak to manage, so she listened.  
  
'Tell me why she is.. Why she's like the way she is..'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about Heero. she's just a normal High school student.'  
  
'Yeah right, and who are you anyway? How do you know Hera?'  
  
I'm.. a close friend! My name is Tori, Tori Shengtu. Who did you think I was? You idiot.' Tori knew he shouldn't really have called his best friend's brother an idiot, but it had just been so tempting!  
  
'Tell me who she is, NOW!' Said Heero angrily - unusual for him, giving Tori a death glare and grabbing his shirt. Tori, however, just smirked slightly. He liked that he had been able to ruffle the Perfect Soldier's perfect feathers a little.  
  
'Shhhh.. You'll wake Hera up.' Said Relena sternly, coming round the corner in a wheel chair.  
  
'Miss Relena, are you all right? Nothing bad has happened I hope.' Asked Tori, slightly emotionlessly - switching back into the polite but meaningless mask both he and Hera used in "public company" - causing Heero to glare at him once more.  
  
'No. I'm fine, thanks to Hera. She saved my life. I really would like to know how and why she is . as strong as she is. I mean, I'm all for equal opportunities and abilities, but . it isn't normal for a woman to be that . strong, is it?'  
  
Heero - not looking up from where he was holding Tori's shirt - mumbled,  
  
"Sally. Noin. they're strong." Relena shook her head absently. They were fast and skilled, not strong. And Heero knew that, he was just uncomfortable with the fact that some impostor was stronger than his friends .  
  
'I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?' Asked Relena, addressing Tori.  
  
'My name is Tori Shengtu; I'm a very close friend of Hera's.' Tori replied, his mask crumbling slightly as he tried to break free of Heero's grasp.  
  
Relena, however, was prevented from answering by an extremely painful- sounding moan. Hearing this moan, they all rushed into the room Hera was in.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. to find a doctor standing above her, looking quite relieved as she spoke,  
  
'Ah, you're awake, good, I'm glad to see you've finally come around.. Was beginning to think.. Ah well, you're ok now.. That's what matters.' Said doctor Po all very fast. Then he saw everyone running into the room.  
  
'Umm.. Excuse me, but no visitors please. Well, at least, not for now. I'm very sorry, but you'll all have to wait for a few hours, and you Miss Peacecraft, I told you to stay in bed!'  
  
'Let us in, or else! I'm not going to listen to a weakling like you Sally Po!' Said Heero, sounding annoyed (and also sounding like Wufei).  
  
'Have you been taking speech lessons from Wufei? I told him to give up on that stupid W. H. D. B. H. I. W. thing.. Anyway, tough luck guys. Later. Now, get out!'  
  
'Ahhh. where am I?' Asked Hera uncertainly once everyone else was out, her voice gravely and her throat sore.  
  
'You're in hospital honey, your wound was very bad, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for . well until you're feeling better. About a week I guess.'  
  
'A week! No way. I can't, they'll find me here!'  
  
'Who'll find you here?' Sally looked confused and slightly alarmed at Hera's outburst. Hera, on the other hand, waved the concerned doctor off,  
  
'Hm? Oh, no one. no one at all.'  
  
* * *  
  
'Ok, visitors can go in one by one. But be careful, she's still a bit.. A bit.. Weird.. Try not to tire her out too much. Ok? Now, who's going first?'  
  
'I am.' Said Heero and Tori in unison.  
  
'I'm going first you idiot!' Heero said, in a voice that would have had most people quaking in their boots. Tori, however, was not most people, and he had known Hera longer, it was only natural that he went first.  
  
'No, I'm going first you prat!'  
  
They keep arguing for a very long time.  
  
'Ok, now, don't forget; don't tire her out too much. In you go.' Sally smiled.  
  
'Thank you.' Replied Relena, walking into the hospital room.  
  
Heero and Tori glared at her.  
  
~  
  
'Hello Hera. How are you feeling? Are you Ok?' Relena asked, slipping quietly into a chair beside the bed. Hera couldn't help wondering why Relena hadn't become a Preventer; she would certainly pass the stealth test.  
  
'I'm. I'm ok, I guess Relena.'  
  
'I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, Hera.'  
  
'Oh, it was nothing.' She replied, blushing slightly.  
  
'No, really, I'm really curious as to how you actually managed!'  
  
'Well, Tori and Heero were there also.'  
  
'Relena! Back to bed! Now! You've been gone for long enough!' Called a nurse standing outside Hera's door.  
  
'Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye!'  
  
'Bye Relena. Thank you so much for coming.' Said Hera, smiling one of her rare true smiles at the young pacifist.  
  
'It's ok, any time.'  
  
~  
  
'Hera!' Cried Tori rushing into her room and giving her a hug, causing her to wince slightly. Noticing this, he quickly let go of her, looking embarrassed, 'How are you? Are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine Tori, really! Hello Heero, I never guessed you'd actually come and see me.' Hera smirked at the frowning man in the doorway.  
  
'Hn. Are you doing ok?' He asked with no emotion what so ever in his voice.  
  
'I'm fine. Thanks.' She sighed, noticing his attitude. Tori, meanwhile, was still scowling at him.  
  
'Tori, we really should go.'  
  
'How long did doctor Po said you should stay here?' Asked Tori in a patronising tone.  
  
'Um. a. one day.'  
  
'TELL ME THE GODDAMNED TRUTH!' Her protective partner shouted.  
  
'A week.' She replied sadly.  
  
'A week! That long?' He moaned, hanging his head.  
  
'See, that's what I mean, we really should go. We can't risk staying here for too long!' Hera pleaded with Tori.  
  
'No! Absolutely not! You're staying here, and that's final. I'll make sure. umm. that nothing unpleasant happens while you're here.'  
  
'What the hell are you two talking about? I want to know why it sounds so much like you're talking in code!' Heero demanded.  
  
'Well, I should go and start preparing, umm. the equipment. Stay in that bed. Ok?' Tori kissed her forehead and left in a hurry.  
  
'Bye Tori. Thank you.' She whispered.  
  
'What was that all about? Explain!' Heero said, struggling to keep his mask in place.  
  
'Ummm. nothing, what could it be about?' She replied in monotone.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know this chapter sucks, but.. Umm. nope, no excuse.. It just sucks!  
  
But, I am going to try and improve it as soon as I can. I hope you ppl enjoyed this by the way.. so far.Ok, BYE! ~Fearless~ 


	4. Bugged

Hera couldn't make sense of this.  
  
Thank God Heero had left the room a few minutes ago. He would *definitely* have suspected something if he were here now.  
  
She was drenched in sweat, her eyes glittering, but empty of emotion, and, as usual unreadable, not showing how frightened she really was.  
  
Why did she have to stay here for a whole week? The hospital had all her correct details, so Dr. J would be able to find her easily, but ... this was a private hospital, and they did have extra security  
  
Then again, Dr. J would surely be able to get past this security system as well. It would be child's play for him.  
  
Of all the people in the world, and of all of the `weird' things that could happen to a person, it had to be her. And the fact that a crazed Gundam engineer; namely Dr.J, was after her, made the thing a whole lot worse.  
  
She wasn't his daughter, why did he have to make such a big deal out of it anyway? He already had Heero brainwashed. Why did he actually *need* her so much? He had already made it quite clear he wanted her back - probably to brainwash - but Hera just wanted to know *why*.  
  
`To bad I don't know the whole truth.' She thought miserably. Just before her mother had died, she had asked her what was wrong with this Dr, but her mother had refused to tell her anything; well actually, she had said that there was nothing wrong with him, and that he was just a *very* protective, and *very* close friend.  
  
`Yeah right,' Hera though savagely, frowning lightly. Some `close friend' he was.  
  
She had been thinking about why he might be after her, but nothing seemed to make sense. She couldn't think. Actually, she had thought of *some* things, but they were kind of all weird.  
  
1. He wanted to train her instead of Heero because she had a better... brain shall we put it, and she could store more information, and learn quicker, and would be very useful in a crisis because she was so level headed in these situations. (But this couldn't be the reason; it wasn't really good enough... and Heero was as good as her if not better.)  
2. He was just some sick pervert that wanted to make her life a living hell. (Very likely; father had said that this man was emotionally unstable, and a lunatic.)  
3. Heero had told him something about `his sister' that he desperately wanted. (Yeah right, like *Heero* of all people knew anything about *her*.)  
  
Well, none of these suggestions were really good enough to be the correct reason. His mind just seemed to be more sick and twisted than she could actually comprehend, so she couldn't very well *guess* his true intentions.  
  
But, back to more pressing matters, well actually, that was a very important matter... but whatever...  
  
She was sure that he would have been able to find her by now. Where was he? What was taking him so long? Maybe he really hadn't been able to find any *correct* information about her; maybe Tori *had* actually altered the hospital's information... if he actually managed to hack into the files.  
  
`I hope that he asked help from Heero' she thought, then shook her head. That wasn't really likely considering his big ego, but a girl could wish. If Heero had actually hacked into the system, then she was sure that he wouldn't leave a trail, he would have completely erased his tracks... whereas Tori... he wasn't THAT skilled.  
  
Back to that same question anyway: What the hell was taking him so long?  
  
Not that she minded, the longer Dr. J didn't find her... the better, obviously... but that also meant that he could be thinking up some sinister plot that only his `evil' mind could devise...  
  
"Hera?"  
  
"Tori," she whispered barley able to speak from the pain. She wasn't usually this weak... what was wrong with her? She'd probably been around Heero to long...  
  
"Good. You're awake. You sound terrible. Are you okay?" He asked, sounding extremely concerned.  
  
Why on earth was he so concerned? Could he actually `like' her? Nobody had actually lived long enough to be her *true* friend. It felt weird having Tori. She had to be cautious however, if she got too close, then he would surely be dead soon as well.  
  
She nodded, unable to speak. If she did, she was sure she would probably say the wrong thing... or accidentally burst out and say something that she was sure she would regret, for example, the fact that she felt like she was dying, but she needed to get out of this hospital...  
  
"Well... okay, if you say so. I really need to talk to you by the way."  
  
His voice sounded urgent, tight, like he wasn't able to breath properly, and something else...  
  
Fear? Tori? Tori scared? Was that even possible?  
  
There was something major wrong here.  
  
Yet again she could do nothing but nod.  
  
She glanced quickly at the glowing red numbers of her digital clock. Man, it was three in the morning, what was this urgent? Now that she actually had a good look at his face in the moonlight, it looked as though he hadn't eaten, or slept in weeks! Literally. Mind you, he probably hadn't. Hera's problems were enough to make any man go crazy.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're okay... and everything."  
  
He wasn't making any sense; he had just said that. His eyes kept on darting to the door practically every second as though waiting for a convicted mass-murderer to burst through the door any second - or Dr. J would do if they couldn't find this mass-murderer.  
  
"I have your laptop as you requested some time ago. I would have brought it sooner, but I had to scan it for any viruses or any trails of anyone trying to hack into your system... and other things..."  
  
He paused.  
  
She had completely forgotten that she had asked for it. Why had she forgotten such a small piece of information like that? She must be cracking up.  
  
"Anyway, I think that something is wrong. I think that `evil dude' should have found you by now."  
  
Hera could see something flash behind his eyes. He was begging her silently to understand what was going on, but she was no mind reader, how the hell was she meant to know what was going on? He winked. Even in the darkness, his bright blue eyes were glowing magnificently... they were so beautiful...  
  
`WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' Hera pulled herself away from *that* train of thought as rapidly as was humanly possible.  
  
`Woah. That was weird. Anyway, `evil dude'...' Hera thought. Something about those two words seemed ... out of place. Why would he use this term for Dr. J? Why, they hadn't used it for...  
  
Then it clicked; the room was bugged.  
  
She put her thumb up in acknowledgement, trying not to make the slightest nose in case the microphones - wherever they were - could hear.  
  
He nodded and smiled very briefly.  
  
"Clothes?" He asked.  
  
"It won't be necessary." She grinned at his smile, and then shook her head very slightly. She was going to sit there grinning like a maniac and not get anything done if she carried on like this ... "Shall we?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll take the lap-top with me." With that she got out of bed, quickly hauled her jumper roughly over her head, and walked noiselessly out of the room, followed closely by Tori, who tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans. They'd need it.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I know most of you out there, who actually read this, thought that this chapter was really boring. But I kinda really needed it for the rest of the story. I tried to explain most of the stuff that has been going on, in this chapter, but it didn't seem to work sighs oh well, I'll ask my beta-reader if she has any better ideas. Don't forget to review! Oh, by the way, I'm not putting the next chapter up until I get at least 6 reviews. Now get reviewing! Lol... Thanx. ^-^  
  
-Fearless 


	5. The invitation

"How did you know the room was bugged, Tori?" Hera asked, curious as ever.  
  
"Well, as I was leaving your room a few hours ago, I noticed something shining on the square window of your door. I looked up and noticed the tiniest bit of silver poking out of a hole in the wall, and decided to check it out. So, I got a camera out of my pocket and planted it on the opposite wall so I could inspect it. So that the sound bug couldn't see it, I put my jacket on top of it. I looked at it, and it turned out that it was actually one of J-man's creations."  
  
She nodded in approval.  
  
"Laptop."  
  
He passed it over.  
  
"Is that all that you can say?" He asked, not trying to mask the fact that he was majorly annoyed.  
  
"Hello Tori, how was your day?" She asked sarcastically, putting on a fake smile for a few seconds.  
  
"Funny. Real funny. Whatever. Aren't you in the least bit worried about yourself? How are you anyway?" He added tentatively.  
  
"I'm fine. I should really get out of here, considering I'm feeling so great!"  
  
"No-way! Look at you. You're soaking wet, you look like hell, you haven't eaten properly in days, how the hell can you be alright?" Tori demanded.  
  
She shook her head, ignoring the fact that he had just insulted her appearance.  
  
"What am I going to do about Heero, Tori? Every time I get near him, I feel strange, like I shouldn't be there, and like it's just a dream. I feel weak all of a sudden. And besides, the longer I stay here, the more trouble ~he~ will be in."  
  
"I... I... I'm working on it Hera." He laid a soothing hand on Hera's hand.  
  
A tingling sensation went coursing through her spine. This was new. It was scary in a way.  
  
She freed her hand from Tori's, and tried to smile apologetically.  
  
"Sorry. I just want to download erm... this thing."  
  
She blushed slightly.  
  
`Did she just blush?' Tori found himself thinking, `What is this world coming to? But she does look kind of cute when she blushes...'  
  
A red light started flashing in the bottom right-hand corner, interrupting Tori's thoughts - all of them except one: `Damn e-mail.'  
  
"Who knows this e-mail address, Tori? Didn't you download a completely new server?"  
  
He nodded. "I did. No-one should know." He shrugged, disturbed. No one should know... but apparently someone did...  
  
She glanced at the screen. "Heero, who else?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hera,  
  
How are you? We (Heero and I) were wandering if you could meet us in room 215 at 5:15am this morning? We know you're awake. Please reply A.S.A.P.  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
~ * ~  
  
"No-way," replied Tori at once.  
  
"Why? It may be something important." She argued, the secret desire to see Heero again clouding her rational thoughts.  
  
"Or, it could have come from *him*. You know that, Hera. Your defence is crumbling, get a grip."  
  
"Wait, there's a P.S.," Said Hera, not paying attention to what Tori had said.  
  
PS. Bring Tori with you if you can.  
  
Hera looked pleadingly at Tori and pouted, just a little ... `Thank God I was taught to act' she thought.  
  
"Fine, we can go now." Tori grinned at Hera. How could he refuse that face? She'd been so depressed lately, he had to think of *something* to cheer her up, right?  
  
Hera grinned, and shut down her laptop.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Get reviewing ppl! I'm not uploading the next chapter until I get at least five reviews. Okay? 


	6. The party

"I still think there's something weird about this," Tori complained as they made their way to room 215 of the Sanq Kingdom General Hospital. "What room was it, anyway?" Asked Tori.  
  
"That one over there," replied Hera, pointing to a black door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"I'll go in first, okay?" Tori commanded.  
  
Hera sighed, clearly she thought this was a waste of time. "Whatever Tori."  
  
Tori entered the room, followed very closely by Hera, who closed the door as quietly as she could.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Yelled loads of voices, as someone turned on the light, but suddenly, everyone in the room at the time; Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Relena; froze at the sight of Hera and Tori pointing their guns in their direction.  
  
Hera started to lower her gun. "Oh, sorry, we thought. . . never mind." She said hastily, finally putting her gun back into her jumper pocket, as did Tori.  
  
"Okay. . . we just wanted to have a party to celebrate you and Relena's recovery, that's all!" Said Duo tentatively, a little wary.  
  
"It's okay. Really!" Reassured Hera. "We're not going to pull a gun on you. Again."  
  
At that moment, Hilde, Neun and Catherine came in carrying some boxes, and laid them down gently in a corner at the far end of the room.  
  
"So erm... now that we've got ~that~ out of the way, wanna par-tay since everyone is here?" Asked Duo doing a quick little jig.  
  
"Definitely! Where's the beer?" Asked Hera excitedly, licking her lips.  
  
"But Hera! You just had some medicine about an hour ago! You're not meant to have any alcohol!" Tori argued, concerned.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP Tori!" Hera snapped irritably. She was feeling a little drowsy …  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" Tori yelled, shaking his head, and heading towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think ~you're~ going?" Hilde asked playfully.  
  
"I have some . . . work I need to take care of." Tori lied feebly.  
  
Hilde shook her head, "Oh no you don't! You're staying! Hera'll be okay in a while. She just wants to have a little fun, that's all. And I don't blame her. You should try and relax once in a while." Hilde lectured.  
  
Tori sighed and sat down by the window. Hilde was right. . . and he couldn't leave Hera really…  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Short chapter or what? But if I make it any longer, it would finish really quickly, and I wouldn't be able to... forget it. But I am putting up the next chapter at the same time so. . . I just wanted to make this a single chapter. . .  
  
Oh yeah, if you've noticed, I couldn't be bothered to wait until I got five reviews for the previous chapter… whatever…  
  
As usual though, keep reviewing! Woo! Lol…  
  
Par-tay lol... 


	7. Discovered

Laughter echoed around the small room.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Complained Quatre, rubbing his back and wincing painfully.  
  
"Look buddy, even Heero is. . . okay, ~was~ laughing! I'm telling you it ~was~ funny!" Duo chortled.  
  
"Ouch!" Cried a muffled girl's voice.  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Now ~that~ was funny!" Quatre managed to choke out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Me falling on the floor is NOT funny! You don't see ~me~ laughing do you? It's not funny if ~you~ walk backwards into the wall, but if ~I~ fall on the floor, it's funny." Said Hera angrily, getting up off the floor and rubbing her hip.  
  
Quatre nodded, nearly crying from laughter, unable to speak.  
  
There was a bleeping sound.  
  
Heero's laptop.  
  
Heero walked over calmly to it, and pressed the 'receive' button.  
  
A picture of an old man with cyborg eyes came on-screen. They couldn't see anything else, for Heero was standing directly in front of it now.  
  
"Heero," said a hoarse man's voice, making Tori start from his seat by the window, and sending chills of fear down Hera's spine…  
  
"Long time no see," Replied Heero in monotone, "Dr. J."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME CHANTICO! I'LL WRITE THE REST ~LATER~ OKAY?!!!!  
  
Good. . . relax. . . be calm. . .  
  
Hey guys, something tells me that you all hate me for leaving it there right? Well tough luck! Ha ha lol. . . being the evil person I am. . . I refuse to write more of ~this~ chapter... you'll have to wait until the next one comes out! Ha ha ha  
  
haaaaaaaa. . . 


	8. Finally ready.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so unbelievably short, but I've had so many exams, and I've got more in two weeks, that I haven't actually had much time to continue with Heero's new weakness. I'm going to try and write more soon when my exams are finally over. Seriously, these stupid exams are child abuse! Lol. . . 'adults' really underestimate our intelligence don't you think?  
  
Oh, and no-one's actually beta read this chapter yet, so there are probably loads of mistakes in it, but as soon as my beta reader has read it, I'll upload the corrected version. . . and perhaps add a bit more. Anyway, bye for now! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
Hera could do nothing but stand there, and practically die from shock. How the hell could this be happening? Of all the nights Dr. J could have chosen to call, tonight? That was just too weird. Maybe he had been spying on her for some time, and chose tonight as the best night to 'meet' her.  
  
She tried to glance at Tori, and luckily she was just about able to move her neck without breaking it. He looked as shocked as Hera did, if not more.  
  
What were they going to do? What would happen? Would he send his men out to kill her? Or would he rather do it himself and witness the killing of the famous Hera Yuy? Or maybe she would be victorious, and finally be able to tell her dear brother who she really was... maybe it would all be over… all the anguish… the training… and the fighting would be over… maybe…  
  
Tori couldn't believe his ears. Who else would have exactly the same drone and ear splitting tone of voice other than Dr. J? Just hearing his voice sent a chill down your spine. Of all the scenarios that he had thought about, of their next meeting, this was the least likely. One of the finest days of his life, and he had to spoil it. But that was just like him though. He loved spoiling people's fun. Perhaps he had been keeping an eye on them all this time, and decided that this was the best time to do it. Right in front of Heero Yuy… the day just kept on getting better and better…  
  
"What is the nature of your call Dr?" Asked Heero, almost politely, after all, he had taught everything that Heero needed to know about defending himself in war, and how to control the Gundam's.  
  
"Oh, just wondering how you were doing, that's all. I heard you have some guests with you. Are they still here? I am rather curious." He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Heero looked at him inquiringly. How did he know that Hera and Tori were here? That was strange. No, that couldn't mean anything, he was just being his usual paranoid self.  
  
"Yes, there are in fact some people here that came to… visit." He replied in monotone.  
  
"Well?" Asked Dr. J apprehensively. "Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" He asked, a little irritated.  
  
Heero nodded. Deciding not to ask any more questions in case he got even more annoyed. He knew how bad Dr. J's tantrums could be.  
  
He glanced at Hera and then Tori, and signalled with his hand that they come over.  
  
If Hera's heart were still beating in her chest somewhere, then now, literally, it would have dropped to the floor from shock. What was she to do? She could hardly think… her fear of Dr. J was consuming her. She didn't even know the real reason he was coming after her. It would have been useful if she knew, because then she could have tried to fix whatever she, or her brother, had done to annoy him so much.  
  
Heero turned back around indicating that she should come over more aggressively.  
  
If only he knew. Maybe all this would be much easier. Maybe he could have helped her fight him off… no, she couldn't possibly drag him into all of this.  
  
She tried to signal to Heero that she didn't want to come in some way, but it didn't seem possible without drawing attention to herself. She was practically standing in the middle of the room. Curse her luck.  
  
With nothing left to do, she glanced gloomily over at Tori. Maybe he would comfort her in some way…  
  
But to her surprise, he looked almost relieved . . . behind the fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
He saw Hera, and held her gaze.  
  
A few moments later, as if they were able to understand each other's thoughts, they nodded. They were ready to face him. After eleven years. Finally. If there ever was a time for this, it was now. Everything needed to be out in the open. They all needed to know. . . even Heero.  
  
Hera broadened her shoulders, and stood up defiantly. She closed her eyes briefly, and let out one shallow breath of. . . what was it?  
  
Relief. She hadn't felt relief in a long time. . . it felt good to be back. . . well, almost. . . with one last look at Tori, she began walking towards the laptop. It was now of never.  
  
At least Tori were here. A sudden wave of Euphoria washed over her. Everything would be okay if Tori were there! He would make it all alright. . . eventually.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
A/N: God, I'm sooo sorry for not putting up the next chapter in ages! I'm sorry, please don't hit me anymore!  
  
Chantico: hurriedly puts away whip  
  
Chantico: About time, I thought you'd never finish the damn story!  
  
Fearless: S-tress! Is it the time of the month already?  
  
Gets out whip once more  
  
Fearless: Yikes!!!!!!!!!! Runs away screaming  
  
Chantico: I THOUGHT YOU WERE FEARLESS! WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED ABOUT? EH? Runs after Fearless  
  
Two hours later: Please r-review…I said I was sorry… falls to the floor  
  
Chantico: Ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fearless my butt. 


	9. Why didn't she ever tell me?

When Hera had reached the monitor, she was greeted by _his_ menacing voice, even before she could react to seeing him again after such a long time. Not that she wanted to see him or anything – or have to get used to it.

"Aah. How interesting. Why didn't anyone tell me Hera _Yuy__ came to visit? I would have come over to say 'Hi.'" Dr J said, looking pointedly at Heero, as if willing him to get the idea. And he wasn't disappointed. Heero wasn't stupid._

Everyone in the room sucked in their breath, all thinking the same thoughts. _Yuy? The tension in the atmosphere was rising every second that went by. _

Dr. J continued despite Hera's silence. "Heero, what do you think of your sis-"

"Shut your mouth, J." Hera interrupted before he could get a chance to say anything else. She didn't want Heero to get the wrong idea about her, or even begin to trust Dr. J in any way.

Heero remained silent, his eyes glazing over, not showing any of the emotions he was feeling. He was confused. And with good reason. _Yuy? he thought. So, did that make Hera his sister? And an actual member of his _own_ family? It was all a little surreal, like something out of one of Catherine's soap operas._

Then again, it wasn't actually all _that_ surprising. When he thought about it, he realised that Hera _did_ resemble him in some ways: her eyes, her hair colour, and even her attitude. But no… there could be loads of people out there with the surname Yuy… right?

"My my, such bad manners. Didn't your father teach you anything? I really thought he might have taught you _something_ in the way of politeness… all that brilliance, wasted because he didn't teach his children any manners…" Dr J said wistfully, annoyed at Hera's interruption.

Tori suddenly walked over, his eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you dare talk about Hera's father like that you son of a bitch!" 

"Oh, look, Hera's fairy godmother to the rescue." Dr J said sarcastically. " Watch what you're saying boy." He spat.

"Dr. J, say what you want to say, and get lost." Hera said as politely as she could, before shoving her fist towards the screen; but before she could do any lasting damage to her brother's pride and joy (Heero always _did get too attached to his laptops), Tori intercepted her move._

"Wait Hera, let's see what the 'J-man' has to say, and then, you can end transmission." Tori whispered calmly, meaningfully, his eyes not leaving the screen for a moment.

Hera nodded. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She said, sighing, not concentrating on what Tori was telling her anyway. 

"You may have that attitude now, but I wonder how you will react tomorrow." Dr J grinned enigmatically.

"Tomorrow?" Asked Hera, puzzled by his words.

"Oh, have you forgotten already? It's the 26th of July tomorrow. Eight years since your father's death, exactly." Tori looked as though he was about to say something, but thought better of it, and Dr. J continued. "I swore to him we would settle out all our differences in battle, eight years from then, which is obviously now, but coincidentally, he died that very day. And since he is gone, and the only person other than his wife that was aware of his existence is you. And even better, you're his daughter. So naturally, I will fight you despite everything you say, do, or want. That's just the kind of person I am." 

Hera laughed humourlessly. "Don't I know it? But seriously, J, there must be more to the story than that. I know you. That's not a good enough reason for you to take such action to make sure I fight you. So, go ahead, tell me." She said coolly.

He hesitated for a second before speaking again. "Very good… Your father has taught you well after all."

His mouth twitched into the most disturbing smile Hera had ever seen in her life… and even more disturbing than his smile were his eyes. He looked as though he was sorry for putting Hera through all of this, but like it was his destiny to do what he had to do. She laughed to herself, she thought she had seen something like some sort of caring attitude in his eyes but immediately turned away, unable to face him from her disgust at how horrible he could really be.

"Why would you specifically want to fight _me_? What's wrong with the _other_ family member still alive apart from my mother?" Hera didn't mention Heero's name, she was still having trouble letting him in on the fact that he was family.

"Well, like I said, this is a 'family thing' and your brother is a simple target. He is not a challenge for me. You are the only worthy opponent I have." He replied in a detached voice. Hera raised an eyebrow. 

_Heero_ wasn't a challenge? Heero was always a challenge, always had been a challenge and always would be a challenge. To the best fighters. A seventy-something year old man wasn't going to change that. No, there was something else going on… "Surely you don't _want_ me to fight him?" 

Hera shook her head hurriedly – no, it was best if she took this responsibility on herself. 

"I wouldn't have intended it this way Hera. I have no other choice." He whispered, and suddenly, as if he suddenly remembered who he was and whom he was talking to, he turned cold again.

"There's always another choice. But you choose not to take it." She replied, barely audible to anyone around her apart from Dr J.

But he continued as though he hadn't heard. "You must meet me tomorrow at 0800 hours in the clearing in the middle of the forest. You know the one… with your own Gundam… The Final Battle is about to begin. Tomorrow, we will make history, _Princess…___

With that, the transmission ended…

Everyone stood still.

"What just happened?" Duo asked loudly.

Hera turned her back to everyone. "It will all end tomorrow. All the pain, the suffering…" She reached for the door handle-

"Hera, wait." Heero whispered. Hera lifted her head, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you… Heero… my brother." She added as to end any confusion about why her surname was Yuy.

And with that left and began running back to her room to collect her belongings and leave to get her Gundam. She wasn't planning on coming back. Whatever happened, if she lived, then she would go and live in the country, where no one could find her, and start a new life. With none of this pain.

Howard should have finished by now…

"Tori, why… why didn't she ever tell me?" Heero asked, curious, shocked and a little nervous at the same time. He'd never had any family before… how would he treat Hera? How would she treat him? More importantly, why hadn't Tori answered his question?

Tori sighed, "It was for your own protection, Heero. If you knew, then you would get involved with everything and Hera didn't want you getting hurt. She really cares about you, you know. " He said, adding under his breath, "Unfortunately." Whatever had just happened, he still really didn't like Heero.

Heero remained silent for a minute trying to take in everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes. How could his life change so dramatically in such little time? "So, what are we going to do about tomorrow? We – I – can't let her go on her own. I mean… I've just discovered I had a si… sis… family. I don't want to loose her, Tori…" He looked – up – at Tori, almost as if he was pleading for him to go and convince Hera not to go, knowing that he couldn't do it himself.

Tori smiled, putting aside their earlier rivalry for a minute. "Who said anything about loosing her? Never. I know Hera better than anyone else and I know nothing can change her mind about this. It's now her chance to change her life, and yours for the better. To rid your lives of this curse that Dr. J has put on you. She won't give up until she's finally rid of him…" He paused, thinking things over one last time to make the decision that was sure to change the rest of their lives. "Is your Gundam intact then?"

-*-*-*-*-

Yay! Chapter 9 finally in… I'm sorry for taking so long as usual. I just don't have much time to write stuff anymore… anyway, I would be really happy if you would review and tell me what you thought of this story/chapter whatever. Thanks! Bye.


End file.
